


Sunlight over the Blue Sky (A collection of poetry and drabbles from different fandoms)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi guys! This is a dump for my poetry, as well as some drabbles/one-shots I've written, mostly in poetry form. Enjoy and review!
Collections: Fezzik's Favorite Fics





	1. Golden Trio

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be read as either Ron/Hermione or Ron/Hermione/Harry. it's kinda ambiguous. I just like this style, and having them look back upon their experiences, and all of them realize they've been idiots, because whatever happens, the Trio will know each other better than they know themselves.

She was seventeen when she realized…  
The chess when she was eleven,  
The tears when she was twelve,  
The wolf when she was thirteen-  
Those boys were hers.

He was sixteen when he realized,  
When she walked into the room, so pretty,  
On a man’s arm- not my arm, why-  
That the bravery he’d had in first year had never really left him.

When they ran- run faster, don't stop, they'll catch you-   
He realized he wasn't a third wheel, there was always three.  
All Gryffindor, but holding traits of other houses-  
Ron, ever the Hufflepuff, Hermione, the Ravenclaw, Harry, the Slytherin. All Gryffindors.  
Gryffindor meant bravery, he thought. And bravery meant doing what your heart desired.  
They laughed at him, that night, when he fell face-first into the grass next to them.  
They had never doubted it- for in the beginning, there were three, and there will be three forevermore.


	2. What Could Have Been (I Wish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rosie. RIP.

I wish I had kept up piano,  
Learning song after song,  
Melody after melody,  
And someday, played you a song.  
I wish I had kept in touch,  
And remembered to call once in a while.  
I wish I had been more careful,  
And never cooked with oil,  
Never lost most of my hand.  
But most of all,  
I wish I had called you on that day.  
Would you have answered?  
Or would I have gotten your voicemail,  
And said, “call me back when you get this”.  
If you had answered,  
Would you have stopped?  
Saw what you were doing,  
Realized what it would do?  
Would you still be here,  
Laughing and joking and living with us?


	3. Snow Day

The alarm beeps,  
Phone screaming “get up!”  
But the day hasn’t, not yet.  
Silence governs this morning.  
The world stands still, if only for a moment.

Snow crunches,  
Packed down beneath boots.  
Early risers trudge to breakfast,  
While their friends sleep, just a bit longer.

Laughter rings,  
snow slides down backs,  
and snowballs fly across the quad,  
as the rest of the world awakens.


	4. The Day the World Fell Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP, a reflection on July 2018, when I nearly burned off my hand. 3rd degree burns, 24 cm3 of full thickness skin grafts, and two surgeries later, I've got normal range of motion back.

It started pretty normal,  
The beep of an alarm clock,  
The crunch of cereal,  
The revving of a car engine.  
It ended pretty badly,  
The insistence of a fire alarm,  
The smell of burnt oil,  
shock.


	5. Haikus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of haikus.

Falling  
Wind rushes, sounds blur  
Don’t look down, don’t be afraid  
Boom, dust cloud, nothing

Ocean  
Deep blue surrounds me  
I open my eyes, see only blue  
How far have I fallen?

The Deep  
Dead men tell no tales  
Simply swirling in currents  
Souls trapped in the deep

Death  
Reaper with scythe  
Horseman of apocalypse  
Come to take dead souls

Dawn  
muted colors flow  
lighting up the blank night sky  
changing it to day

flower  
the bright blooms blossom  
dotting vacant fields with light  
winter comes, they wilt

rain  
drip drip rain falls down  
drenching everything beneath  
the world weeps as one

rain (aftermath)  
kids go outside, free  
adults watch from the windows  
kids jump In puddles

math class  
numbers everywhere  
on the boards, on my paper  
where did they come from?

Recitations  
Poem flows easily  
Channel all the emotions  
Don’t forget to breathe

Snowmen  
Heavy deep snow falls  
Kids roll and stack balls of snow  
Rock eyes, carrot nose

Roommate  
Shares a room with you  
Listens to you, compromises  
Hope you get along

Bipolar emotions  
“You’re hot then you’re cold”  
oh wait no you’re hot again  
you’re mad at me? Why?

Pencils  
Starts off very long  
Sharpen it, erase with it  
Only leave a stub

Anger  
Seeing red, blood boils  
Rage replaces your reason  
After, regret comes

Meets (A collection of Haikus)  
Warm-up  
Dive into the pool  
Why am I a lane leader?  
Relax ‘fore the meet

200 IM Relay  
third slot, swimming fly  
we snap each other’s suit straps  
BEEP! Back, breast, fly, free

200 Free  
step up to the blocks  
shake hands, on your mark, set, go  
speed up as you swim

100 fly  
dive in, dolphin kick  
keep your rhythm, ignore pain  
gasping for air, done

500 free  
the longest event  
20 laps, not for the weak  
drains your energy


	6. other poems

Understanding

Some things come easily  
Like swimming, chemistry, and softball  
Some things are hard  
Like biology and latin  
Some things are in the middle  
Like history and math  
But they are all important and I need to understand all of them  
Or else I will fail

Darkness

There is darkness inside every one of us  
But there is also light  
Fighting for control  
Pushing back the darkness  
Not letting it consume you  
But it still does sometimes  
And makes you do things you regret

Intentions

Intentions are not always perceived by others  
they can be good but perceived as bad  
they can be bad and perceived as good  
if others don’t understand you they will misperceive your intentions  
a nice gesture will be taken as a sign of superiority  
a fact will turn people against you  
telling the truth will make people hate you  
but there is nothing you can do about it

Truth

truth is a tricky subject  
everyone says “tell the truth”  
but is it the best option?  
The truth can lie to you  
Like telling the truth, but not the whole truth  
The truth can hurt you  
Make you second guess yourself

Trust

Trust is a difficult thing  
Misplaced trust hurts  
Broken trust hurts  
True trust is amazing  
True trust is mutual  
True trust is the pinnacle of emotion.

People Walking (Phones)

Heads down, don’t look up  
Noses buried in phones  
No recognition of the world around  
Walk straight into one another  
No apologies given, none received  
Quick! Back to the phone

No one sees scenery anymore  
They walk, absorbed in phones  
Looking at everlasting things  
Losing the moments you only see once  
Losing social interaction


End file.
